Insone
by Lara Boger
Summary: O inferno acabou, mas Aki ainda sofre com pesadelos. Como superar sua própria mente?


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Insone**

Estava cansado daquilo.

Isso era tudo em que conseguia pensar enquanto estava ali, sentado na cozinha. O rapaz observava a água que estava em seu copo. Acabara de matar a sede com um pequeno gole, desfrutando da sensação boa de quem supre uma necessidade de que há pouco era iminente.

Agora, restava apenas o desejo tolo de que aquela água gelada fosse uma bebida alcoólica. Algo fugaz, que esqueceria rápido mas do qual não poderia ignorar. Sabia que beber não era o caminho certo porém queria apenas espantar as más lembranças. Uma vingança por elas terem espantado seu sono. Quem seria capaz de adormecer após pesadelos intermináveis?

Há quantos dias não estava simplesmente passando as noites em claro, sem qualquer descanso?

Tinha medo de dormir e sonhar com aquilo de novo. Não queria se ver novamente trancado naquele quartinho frio e escuro, nem preso nos braços daquele homem que em seus pesadelos lhe pareciam tão reais. Suas noites eram tão aterrorizantes que era capaz de sentir o peso do corpo do outro, assim como os toques brutos ou a saliva derramada em cada beijo forçado como prova de fidelidade.

Estava exausto, e tudo que queria era dormir. Só queria um pouco de paz.

Em sua frente, um frasco de remédios. Uma possibilidade tentadora, mas que sabia que pouco funcionaria. Os calmantes receitados pelos médicos não significavam nada mais que uma paz irreal. Não queria ter de apelar pra aquilo, odiava pensar nisso, mas sua vontade era tomar todos aqueles comprimidos sem se importar com os resultados.

Suspirou enquanto brincava com o frasco com seus dedos delicados. Era tudo apenas uma questão de escolha, não?

- Aki-chan? – a voz grave e sonolenta de Ueno interrompeu seus devaneios. – O que está fazendo aí sozinho?

- Eu senti sede e vim tomar um copo de água.

Ouviu os passos do namorado se aproximando. Viu-o esfregar os olhos e chegar mais perto, tocando em seu ombro, fazendo um carinho em sua nuca. Um toque que lhe fez relaxar um pouco.

- Não está conseguindo dormir?

- Estou sem sono.

- Poderia ter me acordado, Aki-chan.

- Não tem sentido acordar outra pessoa só porque não consigo dormir. – retrucou enquanto o via, puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se a sua frente.

- Você teve pesadelos, isso não é simplesmente insônia.

- Não consigo esconder nada de você, não é? – perguntou, com um riso fraco desenhado em seus lábios.

- Fico feliz que não consiga, mas eu te conheço, e de qualquer modo nesse caso não tem como não notar. – respondeu, apontando para o frasco em suas mãos. Um erro primário de sua parte ter esquecido de um detalhe tão óbvio. – Há quanto tempo não dorme?

- Não sei. Há algum tempo, não sei dizer.

- Pelo seu rosto, tempo demais.

- Como sabe?

- Você não estaria com esse remédio na mão se fosse uma noite ou duas. Sempre odiou a ideia de precisar de calmantes pra isso.

- Dormir deveria ser fácil. Não deveria precisar disso.

- Pare de se cobrar tanto, Aki. O que você tem não é insônia, não é como se simplesmente não conseguisse dormir. Não foram cinco dias, e sim cinco anos.

O rapaz fechou os olhos, ressentido por aquilo. Desde o primeiro dia nas mãos daquele homem não soube mais o que era uma noite de sono. No máximo cochilava por algumas horas, de uma forma tão leve que aquilo pouco tinha de descanso, pelo menos quando ele não lhe entupia de remédios pra dormir. E muitas vezes nem mesmo dopado conseguia um pouco de paz.

- Quando eu fecho os olhos ainda me vejo naquele quartinho, Ueno-kun. Ainda sinto as mãos dele em cima de mim. Não quero mais viver desse jeito.

- Não há porque ter vergonha de tomar um calmante, Aki. Também não é vergonha nenhuma precisar de ajuda. Você não está sozinho, não tem que agir como se não tivesse ninguém.

- Não é isso. Só não quero dar mais trabalho do que já dou. Você merecia coisa melhor que alguém tão cheio de problemas quanto eu.

- Quem disse que as coisas muito simples tem graça? – perguntou, rindo brevemente e fazendo-o rir também. – Eu te amo por inteiro, incluindo os seus problemas. E eu só quero te ver bem.

- Você não existe mesmo, Ueno-kun...

Sorriu, sentindo o carinho suave do companheiro em seu rosto. O toque dele o relaxava de uma forma quase mágica. Uma sensação tão boa...

- Acho que tem alguém aqui com sono...

- Eu não quero sonhar com ele de novo...

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou com você e não vou a lugar algum.

Aki sorriu. Isso era uma das coisas de que mais gostava em seu companheiro: ele não prometia mundos e fundos. Em compensação, lhe oferecia tudo o que poderia querer. As poucas certezas do qual precisava.

- Eu sei.

Sem que dissessem mais nada, levantaram-se e deixaram a cozinha, voltando para o quarto. Aki viu o namorado esperar que se acomodasse na cama antes de apagar a luz. E antes que pudesse sentir qualquer temor pela ausência da luz ou medo dos pesadelos, os braços dele enlaçaram sua cintura suavemente, trazendo-o para mais perto, aquecendo-o com o calor de seu corpo. Um toque que o relaxou quase instantaneamente. Seus braços eram quentes, seguros, protetores. Era o abraço da pessoa que amava, de alguém que o amava também.

Gestos simples podiam ser valiosos a ponto de serem indescritíveis. Esse era o valor daqueles abraços, do roçar suava dos lábios dele em sua nuca, ou a simples forma como ele entrelaçava os dedos no seu, fazendo com que as mãos se encaixassem perfeitamente, como se assim estivessem destinados desde o princípio. Como se um tivesse sido feito para o outro.

Aki sabia: Ueno sempre estaria ali para ele. E enquanto ele estivesse por perto, teria força para enfrentar qualquer um de seus demônios e vencer qualquer um dos seus traumas. Ao seu lado até mesmo dormir poderia ser seguro.

Diante dessa certeza, nem mesmo as chances de ter pesadelos lhe tirariam a paz.

_**Fim**_


End file.
